


Fusion is the future

by HkHk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby thinks of what used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion is the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocopopo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopo/gifts).



To be a Fusion is the most intimate of relationships. Two gems as one. The being known as Garnett is also known as Ruby and Sapphire, two completely different gems who blend into one. They were taller, stronger and most of all, together. 

Jasper broke them apart, separate, and unable to hear each other.

Was it a small mercy that Jasper didn’t destroy them both? But then, she had her orders. Most likely they were to be dragged before Yellow Diamond to be sentenced. To be destroyed. To be cracked. 

It hurt to be apart from her. 

It was strange to think of time when they weren’t fused, when they weren’t the best of everything. They had remained as Garnet for so many years. 

There was a time when she absolutely hated Sapphire. 

//

“Ugh! I hate Sapphire!” Ruby bellowed, stomping around, hands in the air. 

Jasper watched her pace, the gem was one of Yellow Diamond’s but was loaned out for a training exercise. She towered over the other gem, resting her head on her hand, watching as Ruby marked up the flooring. The much larger gem was quite bored. At the very least it was entertaining to watch the smaller gem fume.

“Who does she think she is?” 

Ruby summoned her weapon, the gauntlet shimmering into view. She punched a pillar. It wobbled. The training arena was built to withstand even the toughest of attacks. It was quite impressive that so much anger came from such a tiny person. 

“It was my fault but she took the blame! Uuugh!” 

“What happened?” One had to wonder where so much fury came from. 

Ruby whirled about, hands on her hips. “I…made a mistake involving some high powered weaponry and their targets. Remember the artillery display a few days ago? And that massive explosion by the civilian sector? ” 

“Wait…that was you?” Jasper knew of that. She was one of the few set out to find the source of said explosion. With a few other techs, they managed to figure out that it was their own military. That caused a bit of a….public display by Blue Diamond.

“Yes! Yes by Pink Diamond! It was my fault! I didn’t use Sapphire’s future vision, and because of that, I managed to destroy Blue Diamond’s compound.” 

At that Jasper raised both eyebrows.

“Yes. And now she’s going to get recycled or worse! It should be me there!”

Ruby continued pacing angrily. 

“This isn’t any of my business.” Jasper began slowly. “But you could just admit the truth.” 

“The truth? I’d be the one getting cracked. Not even Pink Diamond could protect me.” 

Jasper examined her nails. “Or you could spring her out.” 

There was a pause. “Whatya mean?” 

“You could just go there, distract the guards, and run off. Sure you’d have to throw yourself at Pink Diamond’s mercy but you’d have a chance. Go for it.” 

“Go for it? What you’re talking about is risky! It’s dangerous! But it’s my best option.” Ruby rubbed her chin. “I’d get to smack a few of Blue Diamond’s forces too. Heh. I like it.” 

//

It was easy to sneak in, she was important enough in Pink Diamond’s forces to bypass the first set of guards. Having Jasper with her helped certainly. The taller and bigger gem gave her credence. Even if Pink Diamond was experimenting with different types of gem, seeing such a small gem with a large one was startling. While Jasper argued with the other gems, they were under different Diamond’s, Ruby got inside the facility. 

From there it was a series of walkways, corridors and dodging patrols. 

Then she found the cell that Sapphire was held in. All she had to do was listen for the singing. When they first starting working together, Sapphire would sing. It was, not that she would admit it, beautiful. While Sapphire’s function was to predict, she sang because it was something she liked doing. It helped offset her perpetually flat voice. It was like talking to a Pearl. 

Ugh. 

“Sapphire?” Ruby looked through the translucent cell door. 

“Ruby?” Sapphire stopped singing. 

“Back away. I'm springing ya.” Ruby summoned her weapon. She thought of the fury, the eternal flame that she was. She punched the door, hard. It shattered under her fist. She grabbed Sapphire by the arm and dragged her through the broken door. 

Then she started running.

“You saved me?” Sapphire asked, although, she sounded less surprised than what a person should sound when being rescued. 

“Yes. We got to go!” Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the Recycling Compound. 

“You'll need to take the second left to avoid the approaching guard patrol, then the first right and the third left.” Sapphire didn’t even sound grateful.

Once they were safe, Ruby slid to a stop, breathing out a sigh in relief. “Are you okay?” They were hidden in an alcove yards away. No doubt, Jasper had grown tired with messing with Blue Diamond’s minions. That or she got herself a fight. 

“Yes.” Sapphire still held her hand. “I was unharmed.” 

“Um...” Ruby stared at the ground. “You…you didn’t have to do that. Take the blame for me. We’re even now. I’ll explain myself to Pink Diamond. You’ll be cleared and safe.” 

Honestly, this was all her fault and her saving Sapphire simply meant she wouldn’t feel guilty if the other gem was recycled. It wasn’t that she liked the other gem. The other gem was somewhat annoying. Irritating. Always getting in her way, always having something to say. Or saying nothing and yet, knowing everything. 

Future Vision. Ugh. 

“I should have listened. I’m sorry.” 

Sapphire nodded. “Yes, you should be.” 

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “What did you mean by that?” 

“It is what it is.” 

“…Future Vision.” Ruby scowled. “Sapphire, what's up with you? I know you don’t like me, but we have to work together. You can stop being so cold to me.” 

Sapphire paused. “Is that what you think?” 

“Well…” Ruby scuffed the ground with her foot. “Yeah. You don’t talk to me unless to tell me something. And then you don’t talk to me at all.” 

“Does it bother you?” 

“Yeah.” Ruby grumbled. “We’re supposed to be partners. Pink Diamond wanted the best. I don’t want to disappoint her.” 

“We won’t.” 

“You sound so sure.” 

“Yes. I do know.” 

Ruby stared at Sapphire. “Sometimes I don’t get you, and sometimes I think you’re the only person who does know me. But you don’t ever say it, like…like you can’t even feel anything.” 

“It is the hazard of knowing. It is as it will be.” 

“But you don’t see everything, just what may happen. So while we’re talking, you’re seeing everything else. Doesn’t that distract you? Make it harder to see what is happening now?” 

“Yes. It does.” 

Ruby looked at Sapphire with concern. “Does it bother you? Being like that?” 

“No. Does it bother you?” 

“Me? No. And what do you mean? If it bothers me?” They were still holding hands.

“Do I bother you?” 

“No.” 

Sapphire tilted her head to the side. “Do you know about the other part of Pink Diamond’s plan?” 

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “The Fusion project?” 

“Yes.” Sapphire hovered for a second. “I think…it’ll work well.” 

“It just sounds weird. Imagine being fused with a complete stranger, so intimately that your thoughts aren’t your own? That you develop a new personality, based on that fusion? You stop being you. You become a We. Can you imagine that? Fusion.” 

For some reason, Sapphire merely smiles. “Yes.” 

“Fusion.” Ruby muttered. “Imagine fusing with Jasper? Any Jasper.” 

What would she look like? How would it be like to have Jasper in her head? 

“Or a Pearl.” Ruby continued. 

“It would be elegant. Tall and graceful.” Sapphire continued to smile. 

Ruby snorted. “Hah.” 

They stood in silence. “So, uh…I never got my thanks for saving you.” 

Instead of berating her, Sapphire turned to look at Ruby, well faced her. Her singular eye was hidden behind a curtain of white hair. She kissed Ruby on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

The rest of the trip was quiet, a star struck Ruby trotting behind a smiling Sapphire. 

Future Vision.


End file.
